Spongebob: The downfall
by devilmaster3000
Summary: This is the story of a sponge. A sponge that lost his smile and turns bad. This is the story of Spongebob Squarepants. A rewrite of an earlier story.


"Squidward…I love…you…" A yellow hand flopped onto the floor as it looked like it was reaching for something.

Few weeks earlier…

It was four in the morning as the citizens of Bikini Bottom were unaware that last night they lost one of their members. Last night, Squidward Tentacles was officially declared missing for eighty hours and they only had two prime suspects for his disappearance; SpongeBob Squarpants and Patrick Star. The two suspects had also been reported as missing for the last seventy hours, and both had failed to check in with their respective employers or family since then.

In the Bikini Bottom Police Station interrogation room, two handcuffed prisoners are currently being beat with night sticks; a yellow sponge and a pink starfish as they both grunted and cried out in pain as the two officers repeatedly beat the two suspects.

"Where's Mr. Tentacles!?" Officer Johnson demanded as the two ceased beating on the suspects. "Talk, you damned bastards!"

"Why should we tell you?" SpongeBob giggled evilly. "You fucking pigs! Hee hee hee hee hee hee!"

"Why you no good-!" Officer Johnson roared in anger and was about to lunge at the sponge, but his partner Officer Carol restrained him quickly.

"Keep it together, Johnson." Officer Stacy assured his partner as she looked down at the two suspects. "They'll crack sometime; I can feel it in my dorsal fin."

"Waaaaaaaah!" Patrick Starr sobbed as tears flowed down his cheeks. "WHY DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?!"

 _One week ago…_

 _Squidward Tentacles was known throughout Bikini Bottom as the neighborhood heckler; it didn't matter to him who it was or what was occurring, he didn't give a damn either way. He was just walking back towards his Easter Island Head house after the night of his squid lounge, which he finally got accepted back into as he hummed one of his favorite opera tunes that was coming out through his ear phones connected to his Walkman. He was enjoying himself since neither SpongeBob nor Patrick had bugged him for a week and he loved every minute of it. Squidward didn't care one bit about what happened to them, they were probably running in a minefield for all he knew._

 _He was enjoying the music, when the sound of his doorbell rang throughout his house._

 _He sighed in annoyance before taking his earphones out of his ears and placed them onto his table before glaring at the door as he stomped towards it. The squid didn't know who was at the door, but no matter who it was, they were going to face his tentacled wrath at ruining his time to practice his clarinet. When Squidward reached and opened the door, his anger rose to pure rage at seeing the smiling yellow face of his hated neighbor, SpongeBob Squarepants, waving at him with one open hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other._

 _"What do you want, SpongeBob?" Squidward demanded fiercely as his grip on the doorknob tightened enough to crack._

 _"H-H-Hi, Squidward!" SpongeBob greeted in his normal high pitched voice which cracked in nervousness. "H-Ho-ow a-are you doing today?"_

 _"Spit it out, SpongeBob! WHAT IS IT!?" Squidward yelled as his temper was already at its fuse when it came to the brainless excuse of a neighbor._

 _"I-I love you!" SpongeBob blurted out with a blush on his rosy yellow cheeks. "I love you, Squidward! I came here to tell you that!"_

" _That's it?" Squidward growled. "You mean you came here to tell ME you love me." He clenched his tentacles and gritted his teeth in anger. "Well, let me tell you something, Spongebob. I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU! AND I NEVER WILL!" The blue squid shouted at the sponge in a really harsh manner. SpongeBob just stared as Squidward leaned into his face and snarled at him._

 _"And if I ever see you do this again… I WILL PUT A RESTRAINING ORDER ON YOU, YOU SICK FUCK! NOW GET LOST!" He then slammed the door in front of the yellow sponge in hope that he would finally get the message that he had been sending for years now to him._

 _In shock, SpongeBob stood there for several seconds before something in his mind snapped like a twig as a deranged smile grew on his lips that seemed to consume almost of his face, as he walked slowly back to his pineapple house._

 _"Well then, Squidward… if you won't love me... then I'll just have to make you be with me… Forever…. HAHAHAHA!" He giggled wildly to himself before he looked into the window, up at his beloved, listening to his music, before he started to cackle madly as he walked inside his house._

 _"Meow." Gary greeted his master as he entered through the front door and immediately regretted it as his eyes looked upon with his master's, who had a look of bloodlust and fury in his eyes. "M-Meow…?" The pet whimpered as he backed away into a corner and watched as SpongeBob walked into the kitchen and came back with a hammer and a bottle of salt. "Meow!" He cried as he sensed that his life was in mortal peril._

 _"Hello, Gary." SpongeBob whispered to his pet softly. "And goodbye." He then jumped forth with a primal and ear-splitting scream, intent on causing harm on his once-beloved pet._

 _The pet snail tried his best to escape, but to no avail as his insane master brought the hammer on his shell, shattering it into pieces, which made Gary cry out in agony and pain at losing his protective shell and home._

 _"How about some salt, Gary? It'll do some wonders for your SKIN!" SpongeBob asked as he cackled while dumping sprinkles of salt onto his pet which burned like acid to the hapless snail. "MEEEOOOWwwwww…!" Gary cried out in his final word as the pet snail dissolved completely into a puddle of goo as the diabolical sponge roared in laughter._

 _"Now all I need that fat loaf Patrick to help me with my perfect plans." SpongeBob told himself as he laughed maniacally. No sooner as SpongeBob spoke, Patrick came crashing into the pineapple house in search for his best friend._

 _"Hey, SpongeBob!" Patrick shouted his greeting as he noticed the puddle on the floor. "What's going on here? Did Gary make a mess again?" It was then the starfish noticed his best friend turning around creepily, which startled the starfish. This was the same creepy look SpongeBob gave to him when Patrick took over his job at the Krusty Krab and he was forced to take the day off from work by his boss._

 _"Hello, Patrick!" SpongeBob greeted as he threw away the hammer. "Do you want to go over to Squidward's house?"_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -" SpongeBob started to laugh evilly before Officer Johnson hit him in the stomach with his nightstick, interrupting him. "Ugh…." He coughed after the hit struck. "Are you sure that you _really_ want to know what happened to Squidward? Because I don't think you'll like the answer…" He asked in a creepy sing-song voice, which unnerved Johnson.

"I don't fucking care!" Officer Johnson snapped angrily. "Now tell us what you know, you psycho!"

"Fine. Since you asked _sooooooo_ politely," SpongeBob smiled maliciously before he took a deep breath. "It started like this."

 _"Stupid SpongeBob, with his stupid love confession," Squidward muttered to himself as he slipped into his bed. The squid tossed and turned, for some reason he couldn't get comfortable. Perhaps he had been too hard on Spongebob? "Although I almost do feel sorry for the poor little barnacle... haha, almost." He shook it off and snickered to himself._

 _As Squidward tried to sleep, he heard glass breaking downstairs; frightened that there might be a clam burglar in the house; he quickly got out of bed as he held a flashlight in one hand and a bat in another. He decided to carry a bat with him whenever somebody broke into his home, he hoped this time it wasn't more of SpongeBob's shenanigans. As the squid made his way downstairs he saw his shattered window and a rock was placed on the floor, by the glass._

 _"What in the name of Neptune?" Squidward asked himself as he was completely unaware of the two shadows behind him. "Please don't tell me it's those anti-squid groups I've been hearing about!" He pleaded to himself in fear. Suddenly, he was knocked out by the weight of something colliding with the back of his head by a blunt object. As the blue skinned squid fell onto the floor, the last thing he saw in his blurry vision was a certain yellow square and a pink blob._

 _"This is going to be so good." SpongeBob's voice whispered deviously._

 _"Yeah!" Patrick shouted in agreement._

 _'Wha...what happened?' Squidward thought to himself as he found his mouth duct-taped shut and his arms were bound behind his back. 'Why did they tie me up? What the hell is going on!?'_

 _"Hello... Squidward." An eerie voice greeted him as he instantly opened his eyes and looked for the owner of the voice but found no one. "It's so nice to see you." The voice rang again and this time a familiar yellow sponge walked out of the shadows with a pink star following closely behind him._

 _'SpongeBob!? Patrick!?' Squidward exclaimed to himself as his surprised screams were muffled from the duct tape. 'IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!? THIS IS CRAZY!' He thought until he saw a table to his left laid with various sharp utensils and tools, including a peeler._

 _"Hey, Squidward!" Patrick exclaimed, smiling. "SpongeBob and I are gonna play a game with you!"_

 _'HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!' Squidward screamed in his head as the man who he just rejected calmly walked towards him with a coldness in his eyes that made him shiver at the sight. Was this the same sponge that annoyed him so much?_

 _'I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T YOU HEAR ME GOD, I'M SORRY! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'LL EVEN GO OUT WITH SPONGBOB! PLEASE!' He mentally pleaded before a cold chuckle pulled him from his thoughts as a sharp tingle of pain made his eyes jump to the dissecting tool slicing into his skin on his chest. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" His muffled scream reached the duo's ears, but none of them responded._

 _"Are you sure that this is a game, SpongeBob?" Patrick questioned his friend, which gave the poor squid hope. "I don't think Squidward likes it."_

 _"Nonsense, Pat. Of course it's a game. Why don't you give it a try?" SpongeBob replied as he handed the knife over to his friend. "Why don't you go for the face or something? You'll get a prize~! "_

 _"Okay!" Patrick cheered as he came toward his tied up friend. "Isn't this fun, Squidward?"_

 _'PATRICK, STOP! THIS IS WRONG!' Squidward screamed out of his mind as he saw the blade getting closer to his face._

 _Patrick did as the sponge ordered him to do as the starfish placed the knife to the blue skin of the squid's face, as he began to peel the squid's face like he would peel an apple. He peeled the skin as Squidward screamed in agony, which the pink starfish ignored as he accidentally cut off Squidward's nose._

 _"Whoops got your nose!" SpongeBob teased as he held onto the blue nose as he let out a childish laugh._

 _'MY NOSE!' Squidward screamed in thought as the starfish continued to peel his face off as he grabbed the flabby blue flesh._

 _"Good work, Patrick." SpongeBob commented to his friend's work, as he rubbed his own hands maniacally. "Now let's peel off the skin from his whole body."_

 _"This game is fun, SpongeBob!" Patrick exclaimed as he started to peel off the rest of the squid's skin. "I'm glad you invited me to join!"_

 _"So am I, Patrick." SpongeBob replied in his bubbly voice. 'Now Patrick, you will take the fall for Squidward's murder and my kidnapping. 'AHAHAHAHAH!' "AHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

 _"What's so funny, best buddy?" Patrick asked as he peeled all of the skin off of their victim's arms. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Just a joke, Pat." SpongeBob replied with a devious smirk. "Just a little ol' joke."_

 _Squidward's eyes threatened to drop closed as the pain became almost unbearable as the pink sidekick started to peel his legs and all he could do was scream in pain and watch as the starfish did the peeling. 'PLEASE STOP THIS!' But all that came out was, "MMMMMMMM!"_

 _"Oh, what was that?" SpongeBob questioned as he slowly removed the duct tape from his love's mouth._

 _"I'M SOOOOOORRRRY!" Squidward cried out in a blood curling scream._

 _"Sorry? What does Squidward mean by that, SpongeBob?" Patrick asked as Spongebob ignored him._

 _"Oh, Squidward," SpongeBob sang as he gave off the creepiest of grins. "It's too late for apologies. No matter how much I tried to please you, no matter how much I try to be close to you, to be a good neighbor and co-worker for you, but it wasn't enough, now was it?" The sponge picked up a machete as he tapped it with his hand. "You always never wanting to have fun with me and Patrick, and when you have other things that makes you happy, I had to take them away from you, so that I CAN BE THE ONE AND ONLY PERSON TO MAKE YOU HAPPY! I SHOULD BE THE ONE FOR YOU!"_

 _"W-what?" Squidward asked in fright. He then thought back to the times where anytime he wanted to do something for himself, SpongeBob always ruined it for him. The squid lounge, the jelly fishing, the choir, all of the events were done on purpose by SpongeBob so the sponge can have fun and spend some time with him. Squidward always thought that karma simply bit his ass for refusing to spend time with SpongeBob, but this was far worse. This was a nightmare of SpongeBob's making. "WHY?!"_

 _"You know how many lives I had to ruin just so that I can spend my time with you!?" SpongeBob demanded as he smiled in a demented manner. "If I can't have you, Squidward, then I'll have to wear you! And we'll be together FOREVER!"_

" _Oh, Neptune, deliver me from this evil!" Squidward pleaded, unaware that this would be his last words._

 _As soon as SpongeBob's machete struck Squidward's throat, the sponge pulled it back and then sliced the head off, causing Squidward's head to fall onto the ground with a sickly thud. It then rolled over near Patrick's feet, causing the starfish's eyes to grow wide in horror as the gravity of the situation sunk in his thick skull._

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Patrick screamed, panicking wildly as he saw the head at his feet. "SQUIDWAAAAAAAARD! OH MY GOD! NO!"_

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" SpongeBob crowed psychotically as he gathered up the skin into a pile and chucked them into the freezer until he decided it was time to make a coat for him. "Welp, that's over and done with. You can go now, Pat."_

 _"YOU KILLED SQUIDWARD!" Patrick yelled at his best friend in fear. "WHY DID YOU KILL SQUIDWARD?"_

 _"Correction, Patrick. We killed Squidward! It's a game, remember?!" SpongeBob yelled back with a crazy gleam in his eyes. "So I STRONGLY suggest you go back home, lie under your dumb rock, and forget that this ever happened!" He snapped as his best friend whimpered and ran out of the room with tears running down his eyes and guilt weighing down in his heart. "Just keep on walking, Chubby! And keep that trap of yours shut if you know what's good for you!"_

 _As he watched Patrick leave, the yellow sponge made his way to freezer and started to sew the pieces of squid flesh together to create a coat…_

"STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Officer Johnson screamed in terror. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE!"

"Calm down, Johnson." Officer Carol snapped at her partner. "Now, the medical examiner said that several strips of Mr. Tentacles' skin were missing and we want to know where it is. And where's his head?" She demanded, turning to the crazed sponge.

"I may have gotten a _liiittle_ bit hungry while I was modeling my coat." SpongeBob replied with a twisted grin, licking his lips.

Officers Johnson and Carol looked at the yellow sponge with horror and disgust. They, as well as everybody in town, knew about the happy and easygoing sponge; SpongeBob Squarepants was always known to be friendly, goofy, annoying, and a bit loony. But skinning a person alive was something they could've never comprehended.

"And what about you, Patrick Star? You're just as guilty as the yellow maniac over here." Officer Carol asked the starfish. "You helped in the murder of Squidward Tentacles."

"I DIDN'T KNOW! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A GAME! "Patrick shouted. Then he grabbed Officer Carol's gun and pointed it at his former best friend. "AND IT'S GAME OVER FOR YOU, SPONGEBOB! YOU LYING BASTARD!"

"Go ahead, Patrick." SpongeBob encouraged while his creepy grin still intact. "Pull the damn trigger, it's not like you know how to use a gun anyways, you brain-dead retard!" He crowed, laughing like a madman.

"Drop the gun now!" Officer Johnson ordered as he drew his own side arm and aimed at the pink starfish. "Do it now or I'll take you down, you crazy fucker! I will do it!"

"You said it was a game! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER LISTENED TO YOU, YOU SON OF A BARNACLE!" Patrick cried as tears ran down his cheeks as his hands jerked, which the police officers saw as a move to shoot.

"TAKE HIM DOWN, JOHNSON!" Carol shouted.

"Good-bye, you tubby pink faggot!" SpongeBob told his former friend as Patrick was shot several times by Johnson, which caused him to fall near the crazy sponge, who quickly snatched up the gun and aimed at the armed cop. "Now, my friends, which one of you wants to be taken down? Hmmm?"

"Drop it now-UUH!" Johnson managed to get out before blood trickled out of his mouth and from his stomach as SpongeBob unloaded bullets into him.

"JOHNSON!" Carol screamed out, but she was quickly silenced as the sponge shot her in the head.

"I need to get back to my safe house and kiss my angel goodbye." SpongeBob stated with an emotionless tone, but his eyes were wide open and his lips were curved up in an evil smirk. "And any piggy-wiggy that gets in my way will die painfully."

As SpongeBob made a run for it, he headed down toward his safe house where he stashed Squidward's decapitated head in an old spare refrigerator. Once he got inside however, he spotted a large figure next to his fridge, holding an old-fashioned shotgun and it was pointed at him.

"Yer not going anywhere, boy." Said a gruff familiar voice. SpongeBob let a sadistic grin show on his face as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Gee, I never knew you'd give a shit about someone other than money, Eugene." SpongeBob sneered as Mr. Krabs held his shot gun up and aimed it at his former employee. "Then again, money was your only lover."

"SpongeBob, you've been a loyal employee at the Krusty Krab for a long time now." Krabs started as a tear fell from his eye. "You and Squidward were like sons to me, and without you two, my business is going to decline. But then, there's teenagers out there that I know I can hire for dirt cheap, and I know now that you need to be stopped. So, consider yourself fired, SpongeBob."

"Fired…?" SpongeBob's eye twitched as he glared at his former boss. "NOBODY FIRES ME, KRABS! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER WORK IN THIS TOWN AGAIN!" He roared out, running towards Krabs. But the red crab was quick to blast his arm off, causing him to scream.

"You used to be a good lad, SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs cried out as he cocked his shotgun. "You used to make people happy, you were a high quality fry cook! But as the years gone past by, you've gone wrong. You became twisted! I've ignored it before, but no more." Krabs narrowed his eyes.

"You're just an overworked lunatic who needs to be put down!" He brought out a grenade and he took Squidward's head out of the fridge and shoved it inside its mouth.

"PUT SQUIDWARD DOWN!" SpongeBob yelled as the rage left him and he started to wail in desperation. "Please put him down, for love of Neptune!" He continued to cry as his ex-boss felt pity for the insane sponge.

"Aye, lad. Here ye go." Mr. Krabs replied as he put down the head near the crying man-child and walked away, forgetting about the grenade. The old crab reached the door on the other side of the room when he heard the sound of the pin being taken out from the grenade. "What- Aw, barnacles!"

"DIE, KRABS!" SpongeBob yelled as his twisted grin came back as he regrew his arm from his socket. "ROT IN HELL!"

The last thing Eugene saw was his former employee hugging Squidward's head. 'I'm so sorry, lad. I leave the Krusty Krab and Pearl to you, Plankton… Oh, Neptune, me daughter and me restaurant are in the hands of me enemy. Barnacles.' He thought remorsefully as he was engulfed into the flames of the explosion.

"At long last, we'll finally be with each other, my squiddy lover." SpongeBob purred huskily to Squidward, before he felt a hot sensation piercing his guts. "GUH! W-What the-!?" He turned to see his former boating teacher with a pistol in her hands and her eyes were filled with contempt and pity. "W-Why, Mrs. P-Puff?"

"For years of putting me to jail for your screw-ups, SpongeBob." Mrs. Puff hissed as she smoked a cigarette. "See you in hell, you filthy son of a bitch." Her final words echoed into SpongeBob's head as she fired the gun, the gunshot drowning out everything as the bullet pierced through the sponge's heart, sending him down on the floor.

"Squidward…I love…you…" SpongeBob's hand flopped onto the floor as he reached for Squidward's head. With one last gasp, his eyes shut and he lay still. SpongeBob was dead.

"Thank Neptune it's finally over." Mrs. Puff sighed.

Suddenly the door to the safe house was kicked down as a screaming police officer wielding a gun rushed inside, shooting wildly as one of the bullets hit Puff, causing her to explode and her guts flew onto the young officer.

"Did you find her, George- OH, SWEET MIKE, MAN! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" An older police officer entered the room and saw the remains of the pufferfish all over the room and on his partner.

"S-She did a gun, Bob! She was g-gonna shoot!" George stammered fiercely as his hands were trembling from firing the gun. "I swear to Neptune!"

"All right, All right, pull yourself together, kid." Bob comforted the whimpering officer as they left the safe house. "We'll just say she killed herself, OK? Let's get some donuts to calm our nerves." George nodded as the two officers hopped into the car and drove off.

After the death of SpongeBob, Sandy Cheeks was wracked with despondency after learning about how her best friend went insane. She decided to move back to Texas permanently. Staying in Bikini Bottom would bring nothing but misery and pain to her. Before she left, she stopped by long enough to attend SpongeBob's and Patrick's funerals.

As for Pearl, the loss of her father had driven her to becoming a prostitute. She refused to accept Plankton as her dad, and ran away from him. She was later found in Larry the Lobster's house, dead from alcohol poisoning during a party he threw. Larry was arrested and sent to jail for killing a minor.

He then became the new sex slave for the prisoners of the Bikini Bottom Prison, although he was seen stating that it wasn't his fault that Pearl died.

Plankton, however, was enjoying his newfound popularity as the owner of the Chummy Krab. With no one to stop him from getting the formula, he was free to enjoy his money baths he always wanted. Karen also enjoyed the perks of having a robotic body; and she was sure to show her husband her appreciation for it. Life couldn't be better for them.

However, Plankton did feel sorry for his long-time rival, Krabs, and he made a statue at the entrance of the Chummy Krab out of respect for him. And when Pearl ran away from him, he went out of his way trying to find her, but to no avail.

Finally, when he saw the news of Pearl's death, he used his newfound money to afford a funeral for her, which her estranged mother showed up to, feeling sorrow for not being with her daughter and the husband she left her behind with. Plankton did his best to console her and sent her off to meet Eugene's mother.

Squilliam was elated that his pathetic rival was now dead and decided to have his house demolished, along with SpongeBob's and Patrick's in order to make a gentleman's club. It was a hit with the males in Bikini Bottom and Squilliam couldn't be any happier than he tried. His bed was filled with lusty women every night, and kept screaming his name every time he gave them his attention.

However, karma struck the hedonistic squid as he was diagnosed with various STDs, and he would die no sooner than a week. Squilliam, driven insane from despair, went on a killing spree in Bikini Bottom, laughing wildly while he slaughtered every man, woman, and child he came across.

But it all came to a violent and noble end when the brave officer of Bikini Bottom's finest gunned him down near an alley. Squilliam was then cremated and buried under an unmarked grave.

Bikini Bottom would become more or less the same place as it was before SpongeBob was born. But at least the madness was finally over and there was peace at last. And the citizens couldn't be more glad.

The end.


End file.
